Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polyprenyl alcohols shown by the formula: ##STR2## wherein n is an integer of 5 to 7, act to prevent and treat diseases caused by human or animal immunodeficiency and are particularly effective against infectious diseases of human or animals. The polyprenyl alcohols are already known in Published Unexamined Japanese Pat. App. No. 58-206517. The polyprenyl alcohols are generally administered in the form of injections.
The present inventors have made investigations for purposes of enhancing utilization of the polyprenyl alcohols in vivo in case that they are administered in the form of injections. As a result, the inventors have found that this object has been achieved when the alcohols were administered together with lecithin, and thus accomplished the present invention.